Traditionally, people have requested and received services at fixed locations from specific service providers. For example, various services were fulfilled by making a delivery to a user at a home or work location. Many services can now be accessed through mobile computing devices and fulfilled at arbitrary locations, often by service providers that are activated on demand. Such on-demand service offerings are convenient for users, who do not have to be at fixed locations to receive the services. Additionally, on-demand service matching systems may select and provide requests to service providers based on the location and status of service providers near a request location. Accordingly, on-demand matching systems may monitor system resources and control efficient resource allocation based on demand-matching between requestors and providers distributed through a geographic area. However, as such services have become more prevalent, and more users are interacting with such services, it can be difficult to identify and match available providers to requestors where both the providers and requestors are moving to non-fixed locations or are otherwise not immediately available for a match. For example, providers that are closest to a request location may arrive far before a requestor is ready for a service. This leads to inefficient resource allocation as the early matching of providers and requestors at a request location before a provider is prepared for a service leads to delay, canceled requests by providers, and duplicated requests by requestors.